Ice Cream
by StudentofDust
Summary: Pure fluff abounds here, as Kenny goes out for some ice cream and runs into someone he never thought he'd see again. Judging by my previous stories, see if you can guess the pairing before you start reading. Just a oneshot, but maybe a sequel later on.


_Hope y'all like this one. Yes, this is a one-shot; no, I don't have any plans to continue it._

_Unless y'all want me to, that is. Do you?_

_Oh, and one more thing. This is a sorta-kinda prequel to another fanfiction of mine, entitled "Getting Gay with Kids Again". This one doesn't really have anything to do with "Again," but you can kind of see it that way, if you tilt your head sideways and squint really, REALLY hard. And I will be referencing this story in "Again," so look for the flashback._

* * *

10... 9... 8...

The clock was slowly ticking down, to the end of the school day. Everyone was anxiously watching the clock, ready for that final bell to ring to let them the hell out of class.

7... 6... 5...

"Come on, dammit..." whined Cartman. "The new issue of _Fat-Ass Man_ comes out today, and I wanna get the first copy..."

"You mean someone actually made a comic about Cartman?" whispered Kenny.

Everyone had a good laugh at this- except Cartman, of course.

4... 3... 2...

"Don't make me slap you, Kenny," said Cartman.

"You wouldn't," replied Kyle.

"How do you know?"

"Because," said Stan, "the last time you beat someone up- in that case, Butters- your mom grounded you for a month."

"The grounding, I can stand," replied Cartman. "It was the 'no sweets' that was hell on me..."

"On us, too," replied Kenny. "We almost killed you, ourselves, with all the bitching you were doing..."

1... 3/4... 1/2...

("Oh, come on!" said Cartman, aloud. "No damn way does the clock count down fractions of seconds!")

Finally, the bell rang, a loud and yet so welcome noise, and all the kids in Mr. Garrison's class filed out the door and into the hallway.

"You guys wanna go do something this afternoon," asked Kyle.

"Like what?" replied Kenny.

They all thought for a second, then Cartman replied, "Why don't we go get some ice cream?"

"Figures the fat-ass would say that..." said Stan.

"No," replied Kyle, "that actually sounds like a decent idea. I haven't gone out for ice cream in quite awhile. And there's a new place down on Main Street that just opened up a few days ago, that we could go to-"

"Hey," interrupted Stan, "where's Kenny? And where did Butters come from?"

"I just got here," said Butters, "and Kenny's mom called him, so he wandered off somewhere."

"Did he hear where we were meeting at?"

"Hell if I know..."

The boys all did a collective shrug, then put their books in their lockers and headed towards the pick-up area.

---

About a half an hour later, Kenny arrived at the South Park Ice Cream Shoppe. It was a small shop, but one that all the South Park residents enjoyed immensely. Looking around, Kenny didn't see any of his friends there yet, so he sat down on one of the outside park benches and closed his eyes happily, ready to wait for as long as it took for Stan and the gang to get there.

Ten minutes later... No one had showed up.

Twenty minutes... No one.

Thirty minutes... Still no one.

After forty minutes, Kenny decided to get some ice cream as he waited for his friends, so he walked up to the booth.

"Can I help you?" asked the cashier.

"A double-scoop of chocolate in a cone, please."

As the cashier turned to get Kenny his ice cream, another car pulled up to the parking lot. A young girl got out of the car and shut the door, waving goodbye to her mother as she pulled away. Kenny didn't notice this, though, as he was still looking in the cashier's direction.

"That'll be $1.75," the cashier said as he handed Kenny his ice cream.

As he handed the attendant his money, the attendant called out to the girl, who was now standing directly behind Kenny: "And what can I do for you, young lady?"

"A small banana split," she replied.

"Coming right up," the attendant said, as he deposited Kenny's money into his till.

As the man was making the girl's banana split, he said, "How've your parents been, Kenny?"

"Doing fine," Kenny replied, recognizing the man - he had been friends with his parents for a few years.

"That's good," the man replied, as he put the finishing touches on the split and brought it over to the counter. "Okay, that'll be two dollars."

As she handed him a five-dollar bill, a light came on in her mind. "Wait... What did he say your name was?"

"Kenny," he said, as he took a lick from his ice cream cone, not even turning around.

Her jaw dropped. "K-Kenny...? Is... is that you?"

As Kenny clued in to her voice, he began to think that he knew it from somewhere. He slowly turned around, and...

"Kelly?" His mouth flew open, in disbelief.

Kenny was about to say something else, but he didn't get the chance to, as Kelly flung herself at him, wrapping her arms around him in a bone-crushing hug. "I've missed you so much!!!" she said.

Kenny smiled and hugged her back. "I've missed you, too," he replied. "Though, what are you doing here in South Park?"

Kelly grinned. "Oh, me and my mom are just taking a vacation down in Florida, and we just happened to pass through here. Plus... I really wanted to see you."

Kenny was a bit shocked at this. "I... I'm surprised you even remember me."

Kelly looked deep into his eyes, a bit hurt. "Why would you think that?"

"I don't know..." Kenny replied, as Kelly reached up to get her banana split. "I guess... I don't think I'm much of a memorable person. I mean, you can't even see my face through my parka."

Kelly nodded knowingly. "I'm pretty much the same way." She beckoned for Kenny to follow her, and the two of them walked over to one of the park benches. As they sat down- next to each other, of course- Kelly continued: "I'm really not all that popular at my school, either. In fact, I really wish they would get the Getting Gay with Kids tour back together so I can get out of my town for something other than a family vacation, once in a blue moon..."

Kenny was a bit surprised. "Why aren't you that popular?"

"I don't know, really," Kelly replied, as she took a bite out of her banana split. "I just am."

"Well..." Kenny began, feeling a blush coming over his face (and for once, feeling glad that his face was covered) "you know _I_ like you, right?"

Kelly smiled. "Yeah, I know. And I like you, too. In fact, I was hoping I'd run into you somewhere."

"Yeah, so-"

"So I could do this." And with that, Kelly leaned over and kissed Kenny, right through his parka.

Kenny was in absolute shock for a moment, but soon recovered and kissed her back.

When they broke apart, Kenny's face was red as a beet and hot as the sun, and he could see that Kelly was feeling the same thing he was. He smiled and said, "I have something to show you."

Kelly was about to ask what it was, when Kenny reached up and took off his hood, revealing his entire face to her.

Kelly's eyes went wide, then she smiled a knowing smile. "Wow... the first time I've ever seen your face. You really _are_ cute, aren't you?"

"Not as cute as you," replied Kenny, hoping to get Kelly to blush again. A moment later, his wish came true.

Kenny laughed, as he took Kelly's hands into his own. He was about to speak when his cell phone rang, and he picked it up and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Kenny," Stan said, "where are you at?"

"At the ice cream shop, hanging out with Kelly."

"Hey," Stan said, "isn't that..."

Kenny laughed. "Yeah. Hey, we're kinda busy right now, so I'll call you back in a minute." Kenny hung up his phone, then looked at Kelly again.

"Now, where were we?"

Kelly smiled. "Right here," she replied, as the two leaned in and kissed again. The parking lot was beginning to fill up with people, but really... neither of them cared. They were happy together, for the first time in a long time... and hopefully, not the last.

* * *

_Did you like it? Is it worthy of a cookie? I hope so, 'cause I'm hungry... ;)_


End file.
